


The Two Cassies

by emilyevanston



Series: Avengers as Parents drabbles [9]
Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blended family, F/M, Family, Fluff, Parenthood, Step-parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 02:53:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12572140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilyevanston/pseuds/emilyevanston
Summary: Blending a family together can be hard.  But having two daughters with the same name is just trouble.





	The Two Cassies

It was quiet.  A little too quiet.  Normally in your house, there was constantly sounds of trouble happening.  Footfalls down the hall, giggling and conspiratorial whispers, shouting and the sounds of games being played.  The noise was never a concern.  It was the quiet that bothered you. **  
**

“It’s gone quiet again.”  You said looking to Scott.

He grinned at you his big puppy dog grin.  “This is gonna be great.”  He replied.

You laughed and punched him in the arm.

“Hey!  That’s modeling really bad behavior.”  He said with a smirk, catching your hand and twisting it behind your back.

“I think they’re going to be modeling their own bad behavior.”  You laughed leaning in towards him.  “Now go check.”

He leaned forward and snapped his teeth before pecking your lips.  “Wish me luck.  Cassie squared equals big trouble.”

Scott got up and headed to the girl’s bedroom.  The relationship between you and Scott had happened pretty fast.  Your daughters had met in school.  Initially just forming a friendship because they found it funny that they were both named Cassie.  His Cassie a Cassandra yours a Cassidy.  It wasn’t long until they lived in each other’s pockets.  Having playdates, and sleepovers.  Gossiping on the phone.  Then one day after having a Cassie squared sleep over Maggie called to say that Cassie’s biological dad would be picking her up.

That was when things changed forever.  Even though you’d been warned he was an ex-con.  That he was flaky and unreliable.  That he would disappear for weeks on end.  In the end, it didn’t matter, because he was funny and kind and loving and weird in that way that kept things exciting.

Also, he was Ant-Man.  A superhero you’d never even heard of until you walked in on him in the suit.

It was a weird relationship, but you were weird people.  Now you were two years in.   Married and the Cassies called you both mom and dad.

The Cassies were also supreme trouble.  It made sense given who their parents were.  They were constantly doing things like deciding that their room needed a mural and just painting it.  Giving the dog makeovers. Sneaking out to try and sell flowers they stole from the neighbors garden to the other neighbors.  Having them both in the house at the same time was a full-time job for two people.

Scott wandered down the hall keeping an ear out for the girls.  As he got closer to their room he could hear hushed whispering.  He slowly opened the door and then shouted.  “What’s going on in here?”

The Cassies were sitting on the ground surrounded by ants.  Cassandra had the ant neural transmitter on and when he startled them the girls jumped with a scream, the ants scattered off in all directions and both girls started giggling.

“Girls!  You know you’re not supposed to play with my equipment.”  Scott said, trying to sound stern, but coming off slightly exasperated and slightly excited.

“Sorry, dad.  We were just trying to make friends with the ants.”  Cassidy said, sheepishly.

Scott sat down on the floor watching out for the scattering ants and held his hand out.  Cassandra placed the headset into his hand.  “You know you have to come talk to me if you want to play with the ants.”  He put the headset on and had the ants all move into an organized group between the three of them.

“But dad, you never let us do it.”  Both Cassies whined.

Scott took the headpiece off and fixed it onto Cassandra’s head.  “It’s not easy.”  He said as the ants started scurrying away again.  “You have to think really clearly what you want them to do.  Not in a complicated way.  Just a simple; go here.  Pick this up.”

Scott watched as Cassandra’s face scrunched up.  The ants started to move back in small groups until they formed a strange amorphous mass.

“Look at that.  You’re a natural.”  Scott said, putting his arm around Cassandra’s shoulders and giving her a squeeze.  “You want a go, Cassie?”

Cassidy’s eyes lit up.  “Yes please.”

He took the headset of Cassandra and put it on Cassidy.  Cassidy focused hard on the ants.  It took a moment, and Scott could see she was getting frustrated.  Her face screwed up and started turning red.

“Relax, kiddo.  Take a deep breath and just think of what you want.”  He said, putting his hand on her shoulder.

Cassidy whined and took a deep breath.  “It’s easy.  Just think only that one thing.”  Cassandra told her.  “You just gotta make your head empty.”

“Easy for you maybe.”  Cassidy teased and both girls broke down giggling, make Scott laugh too.

“You might want to try again before all the ants scarper.”  Scott said as he watched the ants spread out through the room.

Cassidy took another deep breath in and closed her eyes when she opened them again, Scott watched as she stared at the ants.  They slowly started to line up and then picked up a piece of paper on the floor and bought it over.

“Nice one, Cass!  You girls are gonna take my job away from me.”  Scott cheered.

* * *

You sat in the living room reading a book.  After what was maybe half an hour you realized Scott hadn’t returned on his mission to check on the Cassies.  And it was quiet.  A little too quiet.  You sighed and got up to try and find the source of the trouble.


End file.
